


You Can Do This

by samoosifer



Series: The Crack!Fics [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, crack!fic, enjoy i guess, idek tbh, idk why i even keep posting these anyway, marvel AU, marvel crack, oh well, stucky au, stucky!crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: In which Steve is scared and Bucky helps him through.





	

**Author's Note:**

> nothing is what it seems

"STEVEN GRANT ROGERS!" 

Steve's eyes snapped to Bucky's, fear written all over his face, and he nodded. 

"Steve, you are Captain fucking America. You have jumped out of buildings, off of planes without parachutes. You have fought aliens, monsters, fucking killer robots. You've survived being frozen for seventy years and you have survived losing everything. You are 98 years old and you are strong, confident, powerful and kind. You will not let this defeat you!" 

"But Bucky I- what if-"

"No buts! No what ifs!" Bucky shouted over the top of him. He grabbed Steve's face in his hands and kissed him lightly. "I'm right behind you, Steve. I believe in you. You can do this." 

Steve squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, pressing his forehead to Bucky's. "I'm scared, Buck." 

Bucky nodded and kissed him again. "I know. But it will all be over within seconds. Okay? I'll meet you on the other side." 

"Hurry up already!" 

Bucky glared at the guy behind him, fighting the urge to kick him. "Go on, Steve. You can do this." 

"Wait, can't you do it with me?" Steve asked hopefully as they walked to the edge. He sat down, his legs dangling over the sides. 

"Steve?" Bucky sighed, crouching down behind him. "This is for that fucking roller coaster." 

He pushed Steve and away he went, screaming worse than Bucky had on the roller coaster. Bucky waited the right amount of time before going down the water slide after Steve, whooping in the delight as the dark tunnel swallowed him. He could still hear Steve yelling. He was almost certain he heard his own name at one point but he was having too much fun to care at that point. 

When he finally emerged at the end of the ride, flying out into the swimming pool at the end, he almost crashed into Steve who was standing directly in front of him looking furious. Bucky struggled to his feet and hesitantly walked over to him. He was preparing for the worst when Steve smiled. "Can we go down again?"

**Author's Note:**

> pls forgive me


End file.
